Fatal Frame: Behind the Scene
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Antara Miku Hinasaki dan Rope Priestess
1. Kei dan Tattooed Priestess

Fatal Frame: Behind the Scene

Fandom: Fatal Frame

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Horror

Ocehan author sedeng:

Atas usulan beberapa teman, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat satu lagi Fic di Fandom Fatal Frame ini. Dan kali ini, genre yang disarankan adalah…. HUMOR! Untunglah, genre ini memang keahlian saya sih… -walaupun rada garing-

Sebelumnya, thanks a lot buat usulnya Anggie Ridwan juga buat Zya Anabelle yang juga mendukung genre humor ini…

Disclaimer: SAME AS USUAL. FATAL FRAME BELONGS TO TECMO.

***

Scene I : Kei Amakura dan Tattooed Priestess

Kei sedang memfoto hantu MAN IN SCREEN yang membuat Kei sweatdrop abis karena pose narsis yang diperagakan hantu tersebut. Kei Cuma bisa mikir : "waktu sembunyi kayak lagi ketakutan gitu. Mungkin jiwa model hantu tadi bangkit kali ya?"

Tiba-tiba Filament milik Kei berpendar merah namun kembali lagi menjadi biru. Kei yang bingung dan tidak tahu hantu apa yang akan muncul, memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang Screen tempat si MAN IN SCREEN yang narsis abis bersembunyi tadi.

Namanya juga manusia, hal yang tidak diketahui dapat membangkitkan rasa penasaran. Kei pun memutuskan untuk mengintip seperti apakah rupa hantu yang sudah membuat Filament error miliknya jadi tambah error. –author digebuk Dr. Kunihiko Asou- Mana tahu, hantu yang ini cewek dengan wujud layaknya bidadari, ya kan? Sukur-sukur seksi pula...

"Penasaran juga, kayak apa sih bentuk hantu yang bikin filament di kamera ini tambah error? Moga aja bukan hantu aneh-aneh kayak tadi dah…" pikir Kei. Dia sudah kapok waktu diserang si Woman Brushing yang bukan cuma mengurangi HP miliknya, tapi juga mengambil kesempatan buat grepe-grepe badannya Kei. Dasar, nggak hantu nggak manusia pasti selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan…

Tiba-tiba bulu ketek, eh- bulu kuduk Kei langsung berdiri. Tubuhnya merinding layaknya orang-orang yang lagi ditempat dugem.

"duh, kok badan gue jadi merinding disko gini? Jangan-jangan hantunya jauh lebih serem dari yang tadi? Atau hantu mesum kayak hantu cewek yang rambutnya panjang tadi?"

Dari pintu masuk, masuklah hantu dengan tato yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, karena posisinya yang memunggungi Kei, Kei sendiri tidak bisa melihat tato-tato itu karena dihalangi rambut panjang sang hantu tersebut...

"Udah gue duga, hantu cewek lagi... Tuhan, moga aja hantu yang ini ga bakal grepe-grepe gue kayak yang tadi." ucap Kei layaknya dukun yang lagi komat kamit baca mantra, bhuuurrr...

Sampai tiba-tiba sang hantu berbalik dan dengan sangat jelas memperlihat kan kepada Kei kulit mulusnya yang tertutup tato itu. Melihat tubuh sang hantu yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atas, otomatis pikiran negatif langsung menyeruak ke dalam benak Kei. Dasar, ganteng-ganteng kok mesum sih. Lantas apa bedanya situ dengan hantu yang grepe-grepe elo, Kei? –author dibunuh FGnya Kei-

"NANI? HANTU NAKED? MANA CANTIK PULA? TAU AJA DEH KALAU GUE UDAH LAMA GA LIAT CEWEK-CEWEK NAKED DI INTERNET. (A/N: ap...apa?) BERUNTUNGNYYAAAHHH DIRIKUUU!" Pikir Kei sambil bergerak-gerak kegirangan seperti seorang gadis yang cintanya diterima oleh sang pria pujaannya.

Namun, Kei telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal tanpa ia sadari. Gerakan-gerakan tidak jelasnya telah membuat sang hantu bertato mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu keluar menuju screen tempat dimana Kei sedang bersembunyi. Sedangkan HP Kei sendiri telah limit dikarenakan efek dari grepe-grepean yang diberikan si Woman Brushing tadi. Herbal Medicine-nya kemana? Udah kepake semua, gara-gara si Woman brushing sendiri ga henti-hentinya 'menyerang' Kei dengan semangat yang mengalahkan semangat 45 milik bangsa Indonesia itu.

"_ihihihi... rupanya ada cowok ganteng lagi sembunyi dibalik screen ini. Beruntung banget sih gue. Habis, yang masuk Manor of Sleep cowok-cowok ganteng mulu.... ihihihihi..." _pikir sang hantu bertato sambil ketawa-ketawa mesum. –author dicekek Reika Kuze-

Pada akhirnya, mata milik Kei bertemu dengan mata milik sang hantu bertato tersebut. Keheningan sempat menengahi mereka berdua sampai...

"_ihihihihi... cowok ganteng. Main-main sama aku yuk. Biarpun cewek, aku ini seme lho, liat gue bertato kayak cowok macho. Kamu pasti mau ngerasain jadi uke kan? Ayo main-main ama aku..." _ucap sang hantu bertato

dengan senyum-senyum mesum khas anak fujoshi.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH....."

Dan para readers khususnya para gamer pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Kei saat itu....

GAME OVER....

***

Hhhuuuuaaaa.... jangan bunuh saya para penggemar Kei. Saya juga suka Kei kok... walaupun lebih suka Itsuki sama Mafuyu. DX

Kei OOC banget.... T.T yah, tapi humor yang real humor ga bakal tercipta tanpa OOC bukan? –digampar author senior-

Sebetulnya fic ini pemikiran awal saya tentang si Tattoeed Priestess a.k.a si Reika Kuze ini. Soalnya, tampilan Main Antagonist FF 3 kok lebih berani dari yang FF 1 ama 2? O.o bahkan FF 4 aja ga separah ini penampilannya...

Oh ya, saya nerima request. –asal yg ga sulit2 aja- dari kalian semua selama ratingnya masih K-T+.

Hate it? Love it? Berikan komen kalian atas fic ini, saya menerima kritik,saran,pujian, dan favourite maupun alert dari kalian semua.

Submit Review?


	2. Mio dan Fallen Woman

Fatal Frame: Behind the Scene

Fandom: Fatal Frame

Rate: T

Genre: Humor/Horror

sekarang giliran buat heroine Fatal Frame 2, MIO AMAKURA… -applause-

oh iya, soal chapter 1 ama 2 yang kesubmit bareng itu murni kecelakaan. Saya juga gak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi. –padahal sudah saya cek sebelumnya- gomen kalau ada yang terganggu soal hal ini. Dx

Chapter 2: Mio Amakura and Fallen Woman

***

Scene II: Mio Amakura dan Fallen Woman

Mio Amakura sedang menyusuri tangga di Clock Hall rumah si kembar Kiryu untuk mencari kakaknya tercinta yang selalu hilang bak hantu. Atau, jangan-jangan dia emang hantu? O_o

Ketika Mio hampir tiba di anak tangga yang paling bawah, tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh wanita dengan muka pucat dan bibir merah terjatuh dari lantai atas Clock Hall.

Filament Mio pun berpendar merah, menyadari hantu ini bersifat menyerang atau Hostile Ghost, Mio pun segera menyiapkan Kamera Obscura-nya.

"eh, ada orang terjun, eh..orang terjun." ucap Mio latah. –author digeplak dengan nista- kok kamu jadi ketularan teman-teman saya sih Mio?

Dengan gaya seperti orang yang sedang kayang, si hantu ini bergerak mendekati Mio. Mio pun makin menyiapkan kamera-nya dan mundur dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak ingin bernasib seperti waktu dicekek Broken Neck Woman, dijedotin sama Man in Dark, ataupun di bakar sama Seeker. Emangnya Mio sate apa, dibakar... mana udah ga ada Stone Mirror pula... ntar nasibnye sama lagi kayak Oomnya...

"Kamera siaga!" Mio pun memulai menyiapkan kameranya dengan gaya seperti penarik bendera yang sudah siap saat upacara di sekolah.

Ketika sang hantu hampir menggapai kaki Mio, si hantu ini berdiam mematung. Tapi arah matanya melihat kearah sesuatu....

Arah manakah itu...

Pembaca mau tau?

Pikir aja ndiri saya capek! –dikeroyok masa-

Oke...oke... ternyata sang hantu malah melirik –lebih tepatnya mengintip- kebawah Rok Yukata milik Mio?!

Perlu readers ketahui, sekarang Mio mengenakan kostum Type C yang berupa Yukata dengan rok yang diatas lutut.

"_ih, udah besar kok celana dalamnya masih gambar boneka sih? Ga dewasa banget deh..." _sindir si Hantu.

Mio sweatdropped. Keheningan sempat melanda mereka, sampai akhirnya Mio pun berkata...

"MESUM! DASAR HANTU MESSSUUUUMMMMMM.....GUE GAK PEDULI LO CEWEK TAPI, TETEP AJA MESSSUUUUMMMMM...."

Lingkaran di kamera berpendar merah, diikuti dengan berkedap-kedipnya lampu merah yang ada diatas layar tersebut....

"FATAL FRAME...."

Fatal Frame shot....

Just Kill…

"SEENAKNYA AJA KOMEN CELANA DALAM ORANG. CELANA DALAM BUKAN BUAT DIPAMER KALI WEKKK…." Teriak Mio dengan Toa yang ia colong ntah darimana di rumah Kiryu ini. Mio, ntar Akane marah lho sama kamu....

Dan si Fallen Woman pun mati dengan mengenaskan ditempat yang sama saat dia pertama kali mati (yang juga mengenaskan). Namun, dia berjanji akan kembali lagi saat Mio melewati Clock Hall lagi dan melihat apakah anak itu sudah mengganti celana dalamnya dengan celana dalam yang jauh lebih keren.

Bagaimana dengan Mio? Sebentar lagi, dia akan berhadapan dengan sang pemilik rumah yaitu Azami doll dan Akane Kiryu yang jauh lebih 'ngeresekin' daripada si Fallen Woman ini...

***

Garing yah? Ga ada ide sih, Cuma ini yang terpikir... T_T ntar saya edit lagi deh, kalau selera humor saya dah balik lagi.

Hate it? Love It? Berikan semua kritik,saran,pujian,dan request anda.


	3. Miku dan Blinded Demon

A/N: Karena ada reviewer yang merequest Miku dan Blinded Demon, and here. Request anda saya kabulkan! XD

Dedicated to Neo Kaze-Hime, yang sudah merequest 'pair' Miku dan Blinded Demon. Yang Choushiro Kirishima dan You Haibara-nya nanti dulu yah? Berhubung saya belum main Fatal Frame 4.

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO.

Chapter 3: Miku Hinasaki dan Blinded Demon.

Miku Hinasaki, anak remaja satu ini sedang berkeliling Himuro Mansion dengan harapan menemukan kakaknya, Mafuyu Hinasaki yang telah lama menghilang. Berbekal sebuah kamera tua, ia menelusuri setiap sudut Himuro Mansion yang terkenal angker ini.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari beberapa hantu yang jiwanya sudah dikendalikan Malice, Miku pun akhirnya tiba di Cherry Atrium. Sebuah tempat didalam Mansion yang terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura. Sayangnya, Sakura itu tidak lagi bermekaran indah. Mungkin dikarenakan karena roh-roh jahat yang sering merontokan bunga-bunga nan indah itu dengan bertengger diatasnya? Oke, pernyataan tadi SANGAT ngelantur.

Miku sebenarnya tertarik dengan ruangan ini karena ada tetesan darah yang berarah kesuatu tempat yang ada disekitar daerah ini. Dengan terus menggenggam senternya, Miku berusaha menelusuri setiap sudut tempat. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin mengarah ke keberadaan kakaknya sekarang.

Sampai suatu ketika...

"Mataku... Mataku..."

Miku bergidik ngeri, barusan ia mendengar suara tangisan seseorang yang... mencari matanya?

Miku pun berusaha menyorot tempat dimana mungkin suara itu berasal, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Okeh, dari tadi gue udah ketemu serentetan hantu yang geje nan aneh. Sudahlah, capek gue kalian sembunyi mulu. Mending keluar aja dah. Udah ga takut lagi gue." ucap Miku, santai.

"Mataku...Mataku..."

"Heh! Keluar aja napa sih? SINI, HADEPIN GUE!!!"

"Mataku...mataku..."

"WOI, KELUAR AJA NAPE!!!!!!!!!!" sembur Miku, gak sabaran.

Sampai akhirnya, Miku merasakan sesosok tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Dingin, dan sempat membuat keberanian Miku hilang sejenak. Miku akhirnya mencoba membalikkan badannya.

Hanya untuk menemukan...

"HOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA......"

Sesosok wanita, dengan kimono kebesaran (Beneran loh, kimononya Blinded Demon itu seksi abis. XD) yang hampir memperlihatkan 'bagian itu' dan mata bersimbah darah karena kecolok paku.

"Mbak liat mata saya gak? Haduh, padahal saya kan mau liat cowoknya Kirie yang katanya seksi abis itu. Mbak, pinjemin saya mata anda dong. Kacamata juga gapapa deh. Eh, mbak? Mbak? Jangan pingsan dulu mbak. Mbakkkk..."

Dan Miku pun langsung pingsan ditempat, setelah melihat keadaan 'mengerikan' si Blinded Demon barusan.

GAME OVER

GAGAL TOTAL! CHAPTER INI GA ADA HUMORNYA SAMA SEKALI! DX

Maafkan saya, saya akan berusaha mengedit chapter ini. Mungkin, pikiran saya dipengaruhi UN yang sudah sangat dekat.

Err... masih ada yang mau review chapter yang ini? :D

Created on: Sunday, March 28th 2010. 18:04


	4. SPECIAL! Itsuki dan Mutsuki Tachibana

Haha… Saya kembali dengan pair gaje lainnya!

Berhubung kemarin ada yang minta. "Pair yaoi dong." Nah, ini. Chapter ini bakal saya bikin khusus buat para fujoshi. Itsuki x Mutsuki! Cowok keren Fatal Frame II XD

Yang Choushirou Kirishima, maaf. Sampai sekarang saya belum main game-nya. Mungkin nanti, setelah saya melihat beberapa gameplay nya. Yayaya? Eh, tapi kalau pair Choushiro x Hantu Tangan mau nggak? :D

Dedicated to Farah Raven Eistheim Cavallone, from Facebook. (Namamu panjang amat, kak. =_=) Ini, request mu! Itsuki x Mutsuki!

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame Belongs to TECMO

WARNING: YAOI SCENE! Don't like, don't read!

Special Scene: Itsuki's 'cutscene'

***

Mio Amakura, cewek yang sedang susah mencari kakaknya yang pergi entah kemana itu cuma duduk diatas batu bergambar sepasang anak kembar.

Matanya terus menatap kearah sesosok cowok cute, dengan rambut putih yang berada dibalik jeruji besi. Ganteng-ganteng kok narapidana, pikir Mio.

Sedangkan Itsuki hanya memperhatikan Mio yang hanya duduk terdiam dan memandang wajahnya. Emang gue ganteng amat yah? Sampai-sampai itu cewek mandangin gue terus, pikir Itsuki.

"Kau tak mau menyelamatkan kakakmu, Yae? Ritualnya mau mulai tuh." ujarnya.

"Capek gue. Si Mayu kaburnya cepat amat."

"Kau ini, seharusnya kau melindungi saudaramu itu." ujar Itsuki, nada suaranya meninggi.

Mio hanya melengos kesal, mirip seekor sapi. (author digampar)

"Kau beruntung, masih memiliki kakak. Aku...aku..."

"Memangnya, kau juga punya kembaran?" tanya Mio pada cowok berambut putih itu.

"Tentu saja. kau sudah lupa, Yae? Mutsuki...Mutsuki yang penyakitan itu."

"Tuh, lo sendiri aja bilang kakak lo penyakitan. Sekarang, siapa yang bejat?" sindir Mio.

"Mutsuki...Mutsuki... huuueeee...." isak Itsuki sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan kimono putihnya.

"Huahua...jangan nangis dong. Ganteng-ganteng kok cengeng." hibur Mio

"Saya...ganteng?" ujar Itsuki, sambil mengembangkan senyum manis –huek- nya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gimana sih cerita saat Itsuki dan Mutsuki melakukan Crimson Ritual? Mau tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

YA BACA AJA FIC INI, DODOL! (author digampar readers)

***

Itsuki dan Mutsuki berjalan menuruni jalan kecil menuju tempat terakhir mereka, Hellish Abyss.

Mutsuki yang penyakitan, daritadi terus bersin-bersin ga jelas yang sampai-sampai suara bersinnya mengagetkan para Mourners yang menjaga Hellish Abyss. Sedangkan Itsuki masih memikirkan, bagaimana cara untuk membawa kabur Sae dan Yae.

"Itsuki dan Mutsuki Tachibana, mari kita mulai ritualnya sekarang..."

"Itsuki, nyekek gue-nya jangan kenceng-kenceng yah?" bisik Mutsuki, sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan kimono putihnya.

"Yee... Kalau ga kuat-kuat, ntar lo nya kagak mati-mati. Katanya mau nolongin Sae sama Yae?" balas Itsuki.

"Iya juga sih..."

"Karena itu, ayolah..."

"Itsuki Tachibana, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" ujar sang Priest yang sudah lelah menunggu kedua bocah ini nge-bacot satu sama lain. Ditunggu aja kenapa kali, bang? Wong ini terakhir kalinya mereka nge-bacot berdua juga.

Mutsuki pun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas altar penyekikan (author ga tau namanya lol) dengan Itsuki berada diatasnya. Well, posisi mereka saat ini sudah seperti dua orang yang mau 'ehem'. Untunglah, tidak ada fangirl disekitar Hellish Abyss.

Itsuki pun mulai menggenggam leher Mutsuki yang mulus. Dengan perlahan, ia mencekik kakaknya itu.

"It...Itsuki...ahh... lebih kuat..." bisik Mutsuki.

"Ta...tadi katanya ga mau kuat-kuat..." ujar Itsuki.

"Su...sudahlah...lebih cepat lebih baik..." balas Mutsuki disela-sela desahannya.

Itsuki pun menguatkan tenaga cekikannya, nafas Mutsuki mulai tidak beraturan... Desahan Mutsuki pun menguat...

"Itsuki...aku sampai..."

"Sa-sampai apa maksudmu?" ujar Itsuki sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku...bisa melihat surga..." ujar Mutsuki

"KAU MENGERIKAN, MUTSUKI!" teriak Itsuki.

Sampai tiba-tiba, tubuh Mutsuki mengejang... dan tak bergerak lagi...

"Mutsuki... Halo?"

"Akhirnya, sudah mati." seru salah seorang Mourners sambil berjalan menuju jasad Mutsuki.

"Iya, ga tahan gue ngedenger ritual ini anak (karena gue ga bisa liat). Erotis amat." ujar Mourners yang lain.

"Ya sudah, mari kita mulai membuang jasad anak kembar ini. Hellish Abyss tak bisa menunggu..." ujar sang Priest yang tak tahan 'mendengar' adegan 'panas' barusan. Udah tahu jadi Priest, pikiran masih aja kotor.

Para Mourners pun bersiap untuk melempar jasad Mutsuki dengan gaya melempar-seseorang-ke-kolam-renang. Tubuh Mutsuki pun lenyap, ditelan Hellish Abyss.

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya seekor Crimson Butterfly dari dalam jurang. Itsuki sudah harap-harap cemas, jangan-jangan ritual mereka gagal?

"Uhum... Saya mempunyai firasat, ritual kali ini tidak diterima sang Hellish Abyss... Hmm... Apa? Terlalu Erotis? Ah, Hellish Abyss berkata bahwa pengorbanan mereka barusan telah menyulut semangat para fangirl yang membaca fic ini. Sementara, Hellish Abyss bukanlah seorang fujoshi (ya iyalah, jurang juga)." jelas sang Priest.

Itsuki pun langsung pingsan ditempat...

***

"Jadi, begitu ceritanya..." ujar Mio, sambil mengelap sedikit darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

Masih dengan wajah menangisnya, Itsuki menghadap kearah Mio, "Kenapa kau mimisan, Yae?"

Dengan enteng, Mio menjawab, "Karena ceritamu barusan memang mengandung unsur erotis..."

Dan Scene ritual Itsuki dan Mutsuki pun tidak jadi dimasukkan kedalam game karena faktor konten yang tidak baik.

***

HAHAHA... Kalian lihat? Banyak YAOI scene nya! XDD

Maafkan saya, hasrat fujoshi saya kembali ketika mengingat scene Mio dan Mayu yang diganti menjadi Itsuki dan Mutsuki.

Ada yang mau review? :3

Lowongan Request 'pair' masih dibuka! XDD


	5. Miku dan Rope Priestess

Pairing gaje lainnya! XD

Karena banyak yang merequest Miku Hinasaki dan Kirie Himuro, berbahagialah karena request anda saya kabulkan di chapter ini.

Dedicated to Kagamine Aisya Males Login dan Zya Anabelle. So, here it is. Miku Hinasaki x Kirie Himuro

Disclaimer: Fatal Frame belongs to TECMO, kalau saya yang punya. Saya pasti bikin FF IV di release ke US dan UK (USxUK? O.o) juga di PS2 bukan di Nintendo Wii.

Scene 5: Miku Hinasaki dan Rope Priestess (Kirie Himuro)

***

Pada akhirnya, Miku pun tiba di Narukami Shrine. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua patung Buddha dengan corak darah, Miku segera berlari kembali ke Narukami Shrine. Kenapa Miku berlari? Sebenarnya, Miku sudah malas buat ngelawan hantu-hantu gaje yang terus saja bermunculan di mansion besar nan horror ini. Adiknya Mafuyu Hinasaki ini sudah malas ditarik-tarik sama belalang sembah alias Long Arms. Juga dikagetin sama Girl in Well, dan juga dikejar-kejar sama Female Head yang terus saja melirik nafsu kearah tubuh Miku. Mungkin karena tuh hantu udah gak punya badan lagi kali ya?

Miku pun menyusun patung-patung Buddha berdarah tersebut sesuai petunjuk yang ada. Yap, berhasil. Miku langsung berteriak-teriak gaje, "Mungkin setelah ini gue bakal nemuin kakak gue yang suka keluyuran itu." pikirnya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Menyadari sikapnya barusan begitu OOC, Miku pun langsung berubah kembali menjadi cewek jaim.

Dan sekali lagi! Aura disekeliling Miku langsung berubah, jadi dingin layaknya di kuburan. Tunggu, tempat ini kan lebih serem dari kuburan! Miku langsung menyiagakan camera obscura-nya. Menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan hadepin-gue-sekarang-wahai-hantu-hantu-gaje!

Ketika Miku berkeliling ruangan, seketika itu juga ia melihat sesosok wanita didalam cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. Ia pun berbalik, tidak ada siapapun disana!

Miku pun berbalik kembali kearah cermin. Ternyata hantu tersebut keluar dari cermin! Dari CERMIN! DARI CERMIN LHO, READERS! –digampar-

Hantu berwajah sadako itu pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengejutkan Miku.

"....Boo!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Sadako...eh., sadako!"

Miku yang kaget sekaligus latah, dengan reflek langsung melempar Camera Obscura-nya kearah cermin. Menyebabkan wajah sang Rope Priestess gagal tertimpuk dan terlempar kembali kedalam cermin. Cermin itu pun pecah karena terkena lemparan Camera Obscura yang tidak bisa terhisap masuk kedalam cermin. Camera kan bukan hantu, tapi benda padat.

Miku bengong, cermin didepannya pecah berkeping-keping dan keadaan kamera tua-nya jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kamera tersebut, mengelapnya, mengguncangnya, bahkan memukul-mukulkanya kedinding Narukami Shrine. Miku pun mencoba menggunakan kamera tersebut. Tidak berfungsi! Didalam kamera hanya tertera tulisan...

_MAAF, CAMERA OBSCURA ANDA RUSAK. SILAHKAN HUBUNGI 0812******** UNTUK REPARASI KHUSUS DARI DR. __KUNIHIKO ASOU. _

"TIDAK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Menurut anda, akankah Miku selamat menelusuri Himuro Mansion yang terkenal angker ini?

Hanya para gamerlah yang tahu...

GAME OVER

***

Garing nggak? Ehehe... saya sedang gak mood nulis humor, tapi chapter ini cukuplah kan? :D

Review Please...

***

Pending Pair(s) Request:

Choushirou Kirishima x You Haibara

Rei Kurosawa x Reika Kuze

Kei Amakura x Amane Kuze

Mio Amakura x Akane Kiryuu/Kiryuu Doll

***

Created on: Tuesday, April 26th 2010. 14:35


End file.
